Trust
by Ellie Marsy
Summary: Edward and Alice's first meeting.


Author's Note: My first story that focuses on Edward! Hope I did alright from his POV. I won't be doing any with him and Bella! =P All the parts in italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: None of these guys are mine!

* * *

_Unbelievable._

I trudged toward the garage, my head filled with thoughts that weren't my own. I could recognize Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. There was a new voice that I couldn't make out. It was soft and kept on going on about somebody named Alice. I couldn't actually hear anybody in danger, so I trusted that Carlisle had the situation under control.

_So many scars, it's a miracle he survived-_

_He seems so sad-_

_I don't trust this guy-_

_I have to trust that Alice knows what she was doing-_

_Edward's living in the garage?!_

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. The worst thing about being a telepath was sometimes you forget which thoughts are your own. My own thoughts at the moment centered on my entire music collection and all my instruments. I didn't care less about what happened to all my clothes- let Rosalie and Esme worry about that.

As I reached the garage, I was tackled into the wall behind me by a small creature.

"Edward!", a tiny tinkling voice squeaked.

Before I could even defend myself, my mind was assaulted with a barrage of voices in my head.

_I can't believe it, after all this time, I'm finally meeting you! You're taller in person. Your room really does have a spectacular view!_

I let go of the small thing that clung to me and backed away. Gold eyes met my own as I stared at a beautiful and delicate little pixie-like face. She had brown spiky hair that jutted out in all directions. She looked so tiny and frail as she stared up at me, her eyes filled with awe.

"Who the hell are you?"

The strange female vampire laughed; a beautiful melodic sound like wind chimes. "I'm Alice. It's so great to finally meet you; I've waited for so long."

"That's nice. Mind telling me how you know my name and what you're doing with all my stuff?"

Alice smiled. She was bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Me and Jasper have been looking for your family. I had a vision- I see the future. I saw a vision of your family, how you live. I saw all of you- you, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. I know you hear my thoughts."

"And Jasper is your-"

"He's my-"

"Okay." I cut her short before her thoughts continued to more inappropriate places. "Why are you and Jasper here?"

Alice's face grew serious for the first time. "Jasper and I haven't exactly had the brightest pasts. I don't remember my life as a human. All I remember was waking up and then I was, well... who I am. My first visions were of Jasper, and well, you guys. Once I found Jasper, we started looking for you and your family. It seemed... well, right. I had visions of us with all of you. We were all so happy. I just-..."

_I wanted to be part of it._

Alice bit her lip and looked down. She was embarrassed.

I stared at her incredulously. This little vampire had gone into our house, moved all my stuff into the garage, and claimed that in the future she would be part of our family. I laughed.

"What-what is it?"

Despite everything, I couldn't help but get drawn to this strange little girl.

"Your visions...Seeing the future- how does it work?"

She let out a breath that she had been holding, relieved that I hadn't yelled at her or gotten angry at her. "None of my visions are completely certain- they only show the future after someone has made the decision that caused it. If someone changes their decision, then the future changes as well. It gets really confusing at times."

"If your visions aren't certain, then how were you so sure about us?"

"Because I just knew... I knew that I'd be part of your family someday. Jasper and Me."

There was a strange gleam in her eye, something that told me that she had gone through a lot of trouble to find us.

"Can you show me? Some of your visions?"

Alice's face lit up. "I get a little blank and my eyes get unfocused, but don't let that scare you. I'll be fine."

She walked toward me. She was staring at me, though her thoughts started to travel elsewhere. Suddenly her eyes got out of focus and her body seemed to grow limp.

Alice reached out and took my hand, her eyes still focused on something far away. She closed her eyes and let me into her head. I marveled at how easily she let me in; not many would trust a vampire they just met to poke into their thoughts. Yet as I stared into her deep amber eyes, I knew that Alice was not ordinary, even for a vampire.

Even though I didn't need the physical contact to hear her thoughts, I saw her gesture almost as a sign of trust. She already trusted me. As I took her hand, I found myself trusting her as well.

_I saw Alice sitting on a stool in what looked like a diner. She spun around and walked toward a tall man with blond, disheveled hair, no doubt a vampire as well._

_I saw Alice filing through a clothes rack, her eyes full of delight. I was behind them carrying large shopping bags rolling my eyes. Next to me was the blond vampire she had shown me previously. We both wore the same expressions of exasperation._

_Next thing I knew I was running through the forest at breakneck speed. I was laughing and teasing someone behind me. Before I knew it, Alice tackled me down to the ground and we both clutched our sides, paralyzed with laughter._

_Then her thoughts turned to the family living room. She and I were playing chess. We both sat, staring at each other with equal looks of determination. Neither of us had even moved any of the chess pieces before Alice toppled the board over, scattering the pieces all over the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed while I looked at her triumphantly with an air of arrogance._

_Then I was in my room, or what was soon to be my new room. Alice was standing on her tiptoes and had to reach up to cover my eyes. She brought me to my shelf and uncovered my eyes. They were full of a large collection of CDs. I could see several familiar albums, several of which I had been begging Carlisle and Esme for. I breezed past the shelves, a blur occasionally picking up CDs and examining them in a few seconds. I couldn't hear what either of us were saying, but I could practically hear Alice's tinkling laugh as she watched me brushing over my new collection._

_Afterward, I was walking down a long white aisle, with Alice's arm linked with mine. She was dressed in a simple yet dazzling white dress, a delicate veil covering her face. I could see Carlisle at the end, standing behind an altar. Next to him was the man who I presumed was Jasper, a look of pure adoration and love on his face. I brought Alice to the altar where she took one last look at me and smiled. I winked at her and squeezed her arm._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alice's face, smiling at me just like I had seen in her vision. I stared at her, bewildered at what she had just shown me.

"That's our future?", I asked in a quiet tone.

"As far as I can see. Nothing looks like it's changing anytime soon.", she bit her lip uncertainly.

I smirked and eyed her suspiciously.

"You are a bit of a little monster, you know that?"

Alice looked shocked for a split second before bursting into laughter. I laughed with her, her sounds ringing pleasantly in my ears.

"You're getting the empty room next to Carlisle's if you don't mind.", the same mischievous glint I had seen while she was shopping appeared in her eyes.

"Will you be changing your mind about taking my room anytime soon?"

"It has the best view...", she swayed impatiently where she stood. She seemed so full of energy she could have exploded.

I sighed. I found it strangely hard to argue with this little vampire. "Then I guess the future is set."

Alice smiled.

_We're gonna be good friends, Edward._

I raised my eyebrows slightly. Alice looked down at her shoes. If she were human, she might have been blushing.

_Well, I guess I gotta get used to having a mind reader for a brother._

I chuckled softly. We had just met and she already thought of me as her brother. I found a strange familiarity in her eyes, almost as if we had already had a bond long before she came here.

"Will there be any decisions that will change what you showed me?'

"Not that I can see", she giggled.

"The future is set then."

Alice smiled brightly. "C'mon!", she grabbed my arm. "Let's get you settled in to your new room. First thing's first, the wardrobe. What you needed a closet that large in your old room for with the clothes that you currently own, I have no idea.", she rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. "We must fix that."

"Okay", I laughed and shook my head.

As she led me back into the house, I grabbed a large box full of my stuff with my other arm, ready to make room for my new sister.


End file.
